Video quality in a multicast environment can be measured at the root of a multicast tree in a digital media network. This can be a natural point of aggregation where media streams may be observed. Measurements may also be taken at intermediate offices further downstream in order to include a greater portion of the data path. However existing measurements methods generally require the use of external equipment which can result in an increase in cost as the number of measurement points are deployed closer to a subscriber to monitor each subscriber's video receiving performance.